Beso travieso
by RociFri
Summary: La detestaba. Detestaba que siendo ella como era, no dejara de pensarla. La chica más vanidosa y fastidiosa de todo el colegio y a su parecer, una de sus fans más molestas


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

**.**

_**Beso travieso**_

**.**

**.**

Contempló el cielo por un breve momento, saboreando las estrellas con sus ojos. No tenía ganas de estar allí, rodeado de todos los idiotas de su instituto a quienes apenas y conocía, pero aquella casa de verano junto a la playa era de su familia, y además, Itachi le había insistido tanto en salir, que terminó hartándose.

_—Pasarás toda tu adolescencia y no te habrás divertido con tus amigos nunca. No tendrás experiencias que contar cuando seas viejo. _

Suspiró. Poco le importaban las palabras de su hermano, de todas formas no tenía a nadie a quien pudiera contarle su vida, y no le interesaba tenerlo, además.

No obstante, de un momento a otro, y sin poder contenerlo, sus oscuras pupilas viajaron hacia el círculo bien formado por sus compañeros, y su mirada se perdió en un rincón especial. Allí se encontraba ella, justo en medio de ese joven inteligente que se la pasaba pegado a su lado todo el tiempo, y el otro tipo paliducho que se parecía a él.

Admitía que, cada uno allí le daba exactamente lo mismo, pero ella era otra cosa. Llevaba puesto un delgado vestido de color blanco y de encaje, la luna hacía pintar de un muy bello color dorado su cabello, y lo rosado de sus mejillas hizo que perdiera el juicio por pequeños segundos. La contempló despistadamente, ella siempre había sido otra cosa.

Y le molestaba, mucho, muchísimo.

—¡Vas, _teme_! Es tu turno.

La escandalosa voz de Naruto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sintiéndose observado de pronto por todos.

Sasuke inmediatamente frunció el ceño, después maldijo por lo bajo, limpiándose una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

El calor era abrazador incluso de noche, y el viejo ventilador en la casa era muy pequeño como para refrescarlos a todos.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Vas, _teme_! Es tu turno —repitió entre gritos eufóricos su amigo, pasándole una botella vacía de vino. Sasuke lo ignoró.

—¡Naruto! No seas tonto —Sakura lo golpeó directo en la cabeza y todos rieron con sorna, incluso ella—. Sasuke-kun, no te sientas obligado.

—Como anfitrión debería ser él quien ponga el ejemplo. Todos aquí estamos jugando a girar la botella —habló Neji de pronto, sorprendiéndolos.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Obviamente no tenía intenciones, pero se sentía presionado, de alguna forma, con todos esos ojos sobre de él.

Aceptó de mala gana y le arrebató la botella al torpe de Naruto, que sonrió triunfal cuando se sentó.

—Tienes que girar la botella hasta que ésta se detenga, entonces deberás besar a la persona que apunte el corcho —explicó acertadamente el chico regordete.

—Eso es ridículo —se negó inmediatamente.

—No es ridículo. Kiba y TenTen ya se han besado, y estoy seguro que su llama de la juventud arderá por la eternidad.

Por muy absurdo que sonara, casi todos asintieron, con excepción de Kiba y TenTen que intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas, y Neji que crujió los dientes.

—¡Oee, _teme_! Tú aceptaste jugar en un principio y ahora es tu turno. ¡Vas! —infló los mofletes—. ¡No seas aguafiestas!

Refunfuñó.

—Sasuke-kun, ¡suerte! —le dijo Sakura.

Lo cierto es que estaba aburrido. No le interesaba besar a nadie, ninguna chica le gustaba.

No las conocía a la perfección, y tal vez hacía mal juzgándolas, porque nunca le importó el físico. Sin embargo, podía dejarse llevar por su absoluta observación.

Sakura era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana. TenTen nunca sería su tipo, a veces era demasiado ruda y poco femenina. Hinata era bastante callada, y aunque le agradaba que no estuviera detrás de él como el resto, no se imaginaba entablando conversación con ella. Luego estaba ella…

La chica más vanidosa y fastidiosa de todo el colegio. A su parecer, ella era una de sus fans más molestas, siempre andaba tocándolo y subiéndose a su espalda. La detestaba. Detestaba que siendo ella como era, no dejara de pensarla.

Ash. Cómo la odiaba.

Movió la cabeza para despejarse.

Giró la botella sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tragó saliva. Clavando la mirada en el cristal verdoso que daba la impresión de un caleidoscopio; o eso imaginó, o eran sus nervios por no saber qué le depararía el destino.

No quería besar a nadie.

A nadie.

Nadie…

Solamente esperaba que la botella señalara a…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, sobresaltada y confundida.

El ambiente se quedó en un silencio casi sepulcral. Nadie se animaba a decir ni una sola palaba, hasta se sentía que respiraban con el mayor cuidado de no hacer ruido, como si tuvieran miedo.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

El primero en reír fue Inuzuka, posteriormente, los demás le hicieron compañía con muy sonoras carcajadas. Shikamaru reía despistadamente, pero aseguraba que se estaba burlando de él con mucha gratificación; Sai… bueno, su risa era extraña, pero aun así, no tenía ningún derecho de reírse, al igual que todos los demás.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

—Adelante, Sasuke —animó Kiba, provocando que lo asesinara con los ojos—. Es hora de cumplir.

—Son las reglas del juego.

—Tienes que besar a Naruto.

Risas de nuevo.

El destino era tan cruel.

—¡Eh! ¡NOOOO! Ya no quiero jugar —chilló el rubio, haciendo ademanes exagerados con los brazos.

—Es tu culpa, _dobe_ —cruzó los brazos, completamente irritado y con una vena a punto de estallar en su frente. No resistía el griterío de sus compañeros, estaba por volverse loco o por matarlos, lo que sucediera primero sería cien veces mejor que tener que soportarlos.

—¡Bésalo!¡Bésalo! ¡Bésalo!

Cantaron en coro, agitando los puños para animar la situación. Situación que ya se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡Alto! —se escuchó una voz y de inmediato todos pararon, contemplándose a sí mismos con rostros consternados—. No tenemos trece años —Sasuke la analizó con cuidado. ¿Qué pretendía? —Sasuke no besará a Naruto.

—¿Entonces, _cerda_?

—Sasuke tiene que besar a alguien, es la ley del juego —recordó Kiba.

—Sasuke besará a alguien más —explicó, lo bastante confiada como para asegurar que así sería, y con la suficiente dureza para asesinar a quien la contradijera.

Sasuke juntó las cejas.

No, no le gustaba esa determinación. ¿Quién se creía para decidir por él?

—¡Hasta que dices algo cuerdo, _cerda_! —Sakura se arregló el cabello y mojó sus labios, sonrojada—. Tal vez Sasuke deba besarme a mí.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué quieres besar a Sasuke? No tienes que hacerlo.

—¡NO! —interrumpió—. Sasuke no te besará a ti, frente —colocó los brazos en jarra—. Fue mi idea, por lo tanto, Sasuke debe besarme a mí.

En ese momento, Shikamaru casi se ahoga y Sai dijo algo que nadie pudo entender.

Sasuke prefirió mantenerse al margen. ¿Besarla a ella? ¿Es que había perdido la cabeza? Le dedicó un gesto furioso, como diciéndole que en su vida jamás se atrevería a besarla, así fuera la única chica sobre la tierra.

—Qué dices, Sasuke. ¿Aceptas?

No supo quién le preguntó, pero cuando enderezó la espalda, ya tenía de nuevo a todos mirándolo con atención.

Agh. No sabía qué hacer.

—Tendrás que besar a Naruto.

Se estremeció.

Los chicos comenzaron a reavivar el momento con sus cantos y sus risas.

—¡No! —se apresuró, haciendo que guardaran silencio—. Besaré a Ino.

La chica de cabellos dorados se quedó estática, con las mejillas coloreándose poco a poco de carmín.

Qué más daba. No quería hacerlo, pero besarla a ella era mucho mejor que tener que besar a Naruto, no tenía opción. Además…

Ino siempre había sido diferente.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**NA: **

Gracias por leer!

(Recientemente cree una pagina en fb, agradecía enormemente que le dieran like. Me buscan como: RociFri).


End file.
